Indecent Thoughts
by Rosemary6092
Summary: While Rose is saying goodbye to Mickey in "The Age of Steel" The Doctor is having trouble keeping his thoughts on the task at hand and off Rose's figure. Rated T to be safe. The BBC owns Doctor Who, not me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first EVER story, so please be kind. It was meant to be funny but it all turned a bit fluffy near the end. Ah well everybody loves a bit of fluff once in a while, right?**

* * *

Indecent Thoughts

This a serious moment the doctor tried to remind himself as Rose said her last goodbyes to Mickey who had decided to stay in Pete's world. He was trying to pay attention, honest! It

was just Rose happened to look so tasty in that waitress outfit… Holds on a second Timelords do not stare at their companions. Even if the companion in question happens to be a

smart, sexy, bloody gorgeous blond with a perfectly rounded rear end who just happened to be utterly irresistible, not under any circumstances should this be happening. Just for the

record he most definitely did not have waitress fetish either.

Fetish? Hold on a second where did that come from! Timelords are above such things as fetishes, they prefer to call them "kinks", and not that he had one of course. Come to think of it

she looked more like a French maid, a very sexy French maid who was wearing a very short skirt and with those sexy boots of hers. Phwoar! He could see Rose being a brilliant French

maid, apart from that fact she was English. She would look undeniably cute holding a feather duster. He wondered what a feather duster would feel like … Perhaps she could be his

French English maid.

Hold on just one second, since when had he thought of Rose like that? He couldn't really say. It had been seeping into his subconscious slowly until one day when he saw Rose

cowering under a werewolf in Victorian England he realised he couldn't live without her and with that also came certain other feelings that he found were a lot more… physical.

He loved her he supposed. I mean he'd never exactly been in love before. I mean that waitress Lucy, the waitress he met earlier was nice but dumb as a doorknob. He'd got on with

Cleopatra like a house on fire but she had only been interested in sex and frankly she could be a bit irritating at times. Madame du Pompadour? She was beautiful sure but altogether

too perfect for him. Rose was imperfect, like him, like most people and so damn sexy he remembered as her skirt rode up an inch as she hugged Mickey goodbye.

The Doctor couldn't say he was particularly sad Mickey was leaving. He may have developed a small sense of respect for him in the last twenty four hours thirteen minutes and

seventeen seconds but he was still Mickey the idiot. He also happened to be Rose's ex-boyfriend. There was always a certain underlying tension when Mickey was around. The Doctor

felt he and Rose worked better on their own. No, he knew he and Rose got along better without Mickey. Anyway with Mickey out of the way he'd have Rose all to himself… Not that he

was jealous or anything, not at all, Timelords don't do jealous… not often anyway.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I'd love a review if you could please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! sorry about the wait. I'll try to make my updating more regular. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I often wish I owned David Tennant...**

Chapter 2

As Rose entered the TARDIS turning to face him, tears in her eyes, he quickly arranged his expression into one of sympathy. Comforting her as best he could he continued to hold her in his arms, Trying to keep his overactive imagination at bay.

The Doctor led Rose into the kitchen and sat her down at the kitchen table. "Come on Rose," he said to her in what he hoped was a persuasive voice, "Sit down and have a nice cup of tea."

"You sound like me Mum." Rose grinned despite her tears.

"No, no, no, no, no" The Doctor exclaimed, "I never ever have and never ever will in this world or another remotely resemble Jackie Tyler." Rose burst into laughter despite her tears at this comment. "What?" asked the Doctor, looking hurt. Rose could never resist when he did that pouty face, "Oh come here you big lump." As the doctor ambled over for a hug Rose started to feel a little better.

By the time they had finished their tea Rose was feeling a lot better and The Doctor was considerably bored.

"So," he said in what he hoped was an ominous tone, "What do we do now?"

"Doctor, it's only three hours till the TARDIS version of ten o'clock and I'm really not up to saving anyone else's backside today," rose said in a tired voice The Doctors attempt at drama lost on her.

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting anything dangerous. I was thinking that…" The Doctor trailed off as Rose licked her lips slowly with a cute disbelieving look on her face. Then he remembered it. The dress that is, that itty-bitty maid number that was making Rose all the more tempting than usual.

"Uh, Doctor. Earth to Doctor," Said Rose waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? What did I miss? Where are we? Who's attacking?" The Doctor yelled jumping to his feet brandishing his sonic screwdriver.

"Umm as far as I am aware we are having a cup of tea in the TARDIS and no one is attacking us. You said you were thinking…"

"Oh yes," blurted out The Doctor, "I was thinking you should take that dress off," _and leave it off for quite some time_, his subconscious added. Rose looked at The Doctor like he'd grown tentacles and she couldn't decide whether she liked his new look or not.

"Because I think that it would feel much better," _If I was naked too_, "I mean you'd feel much better if you put on your pyjamas or something. Not that I think that we should go to bed. _Together_ That is. I mean you'd feel much better after a shower or something. I can join you." Rose's eyebrows shot up disappearing under her hair. "To fix the shower that is not have a shower with you unless you want to. Woops, he'd done it again. "Wanted to have a swim with me that is," he added sheepishly, trying to cover his mistake. "That's what I meant, a swim, just the thing for relaxing!"

"The TARDIS has a pool?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Of course, she's also got a sports field, a life size replica of The Eiffel Tower and a room modelled on the harem court of the fifth king of Drivolash. So, swimming pool in ten minutes?" Rose just nodded in disbelief as The Doctor skipped off muttering, "Now where did I put my bathers?"

* * *

I'd love to hear watch you think. Any comments _please_ review.

* * *


End file.
